camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Andlopez25
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Adopt a Newb page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LyreOfOrpheHyus (Talk) 13:06, April 4, 2013 Newb Welcome to the wiki! I saw your post on the adopt a newb page... anyways.. I'm Broken, wanna be my newb?:) Thank chu! First off: Make a claim here by scrolling down and finding a box with a button beside it that writes:Get claimed. In the box, write the name of your character then click the buttom and you are shown into a forum page :) Once done, write and fill the following infos: Name, Gender, 3 Godly parent choices, appearance or add a picture of your character, personality, and history. It is important that the history has 3 main points: How the parents met, the character's childhood, and lastly, how they got to camp. Remember that first monster attacks for Olympian kids are 10-13. For other minors, you can have them go from 11-14/15-ish :) After you finish writing all of those, you click publish and someone will add notes and help you. Once they comment, you have something to change. This process goes on until someone puts on a "you are claimed" template. After that, you are allowed to create a character :D Usually claims are for a week or less, all depending on how good your "claim" is. You can check other claims for samples, like my old one would be: Forum:Cody Knight Mhm! Just change the stuff until the you are claimed template appears!:D After that: Create a character and a word bubble. Create a page by the name of your character. About the page, you may copy and paste codings on a sandbox page. You can create a page like by the name:"User:Andlopez25/Sandbox" then paste the coding and practice on it. Just make sure you change the colors cause some users don't like the copy same color gradient thing or you can create simple pages as well!:D Afterwards, you may copy Template:Knight then paste it on another page by the name of your character. You can use the name:"Template:Terence" for the word bubble. CHange all the stuff from Cody's word bubble then you got yourself a word bubble!:D After getting a word bubble, you can use it like Yes you do :) Well, you're claimed now :) so ya, you may procceed to make a character and a WB reminder Just a reminder, your character was claimed on 4/5 and you haven't made a page yet.